Twice Bitten
by darkrose03281
Summary: Stiles and Scott were bitten that night.
1. Bitten

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine, all credit it goes to Jeff Davis

A/N: This is my first story so please bear with me. I put this as M, just to be sure. I don't know if this will be slash or not, so parings undecided (could be any of these: Stiles/Derek, Stiles/Issac, or Stiles/Peter). I don't know if I will finish this either. It all depends on feed back if no one likes it I'll probably take it down and try something else.

Okay so climbing up on Scotts roof probably wasn't the smartest idea, but he really wanted to tell Scott about the dead body in the woods. Besides he had already called him and kept getting his answering machine. Stiles looking into Scotts window found the room empty. Hearing foot steps below he quickly goes to the balcony and swings up side down.

Only to find Scott about to pound is face in with a bat! A scream tears from Stiles throat with the sound of Scotts screams ringing in his ears.

"Whoa!"

"What the hell are you doing!", Scott pauses from being a heart beat away from pounding is face in. An astonished look on his face.

"You weren't answering your phone!", looking at his Scotts hands, "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator." Why in the world would he think he was a predator was beyond Stiles.

"Look, I know it's late but you got to hear this. Saw my dad leave twenties minutes ago, dispatch car. Their bringing in every officer Beacon department and even state police." Stiles explained.

"For what?" Scott already looking like he wanted to go back inside.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods", Stiles feels his feet slip crashing to the ground. That's going to leave bruises in the morning.

Laying on the ground he hears Scott say, "A dead body?" Stiles swears sometimes why he even bothers.

Quickly picking himself up off the ground, leaning on the railing, "No a body of water. Yes, dumbass a dead body!"

Climbing over the railing, "You mean like murdered?" and Scott says with a bit of confusion.

With a sigh "Nobody knows yet, just that a girl, probably in her twenties."

Scott still looks confused "Wait hold on, if they found a body then what are they looking for?"

With growing excitement "That's the best part. They only found half." Stiles looking proud of himself for finding out this wonderful news or maybe not so wonderful, but exciting nothing the less.

Scott just looks at him already knowing what's coming. Before he can say any protests, "We're going."

Stiles in his baby pulls up to Beacon Hills Preserve with Scott in tow. Both of them hop out of the jeep. "We're seriously doing this?" Scott sounds like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"You're the one that's always bitchin that nothing ever happens.", turning on his flash light. He wasn't going to let Scott ruin this opportunity.

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott says from behind him. Stiles already heading off into the woods.

"Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Please, Scott was horrible at lacrosse and his asthma didn't make his changes any better. Both of them quickly making their way through the forest.

"No because, I'm playing this year. In fact I'm making first line." Stiles didn't know where he got the idea that he could make first line, but trying to be the an encouraging friend, even if a little sarcastic, "Hey that's the spirit! Everyone should have a dream even a hypothetically unrealistic one." Stiles said, laughing to himself.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott pipes up completely ignoring what I said.

Well crap, good question. Probably should have thought about this before hand. "Didn't even think about that."

"Well, what if whatever killed the body is still out here", Scott says from behind him. Damn another good question. Curse his ADHD, forever causing him to rush things without thinking them through.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles admitted. Too late we're already here and he wasn't going to turn back now.

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail", Scott huffs out behind him as they climb a hill. "Maybe the severe asthmatic one should be the one holding the flash light." Scott says leaning up against a tree, pulling out his inhaler.

Finally reaching the top of the hill he sees officers with flash lights. Stiles throws himself to the ground a second later Scotts lands beside him. Stiles turns off his light. He knows they have to run or they'll be caught just laying here. "Wait, come on", Stiles says quietly already on his feet.

A second later Scott yells out "Stiles!" Are you kidding me? Did he really just do that? He knows the officers have already heard him. Already running Stiles hears Scott behind me "Wait up!" Not slowing down, he's tempted to just leave him for doing that. "Stiles!" Scott says in a whispered yelled trying to catch up. "Stiles!" Scott now yelling again. Quickly looking ahead of him he sees his father, but before he his light hits his face he darts off to the right, Scott following behind him. Why did it have to be his father that almost catches him? Not that he's out of danger yet, but still.

Feeling drops of water hit his face adds to further is bad luck.

Both of them run until the sounds of men become quieter and quieter. Slowing down everything seems to be too quiet. Both catching their breath Scott pulls out his inhaler again.

Looking around suddenly a herd of deer run through the forest almost trampling them. Both of them are knocked to the ground. Stiles curling up on his side so he isn't trampled. Hoping that Scott is smart enough to do the same. Hooves narrowly missing him, if he had longer hair it would be blowing around in the air with the speed of the deer. Finally it's over, the deer making there way through the trees. Adrenaline pounding he lays there hearing Scott do the same.

Pulling himself to his feet seeing Scott getting up as well. "Are you alright? That was crazy! Why do you think they did that! Do you think something startled them! Is something out there?" Stiles rambled.

"Yes I'm alright now be quiet, I'm listening." with a pause "Do you hear anything?" Scott said frowning into the forest.

Keeping his mouth shut for the time being he listened. It was really quiet, maybe something was still out there. What if what got that girl was going to get them too? Okay came down now is not the time to freak out. They have a body to find.

"No I don't hear anything." Stiles said looking around.

Scott looks down around him pulling out his phone, "I dropped my inhaler do you see it?"

Right light, quickly turning on his flash light Stiles scans the ground. Stiles wanders a few feet away looking for the inhaler, hears Scott give a yell. Quickly running over he sees the issue. Laying on the ground he sees the upper half a woman naked with her back to the sky laying in blood. Her long brown hair doing nothing to cover up her guts. Why did her eyes have to be open? An accusing grey staring up at me.

He doesn't know how he missed it before, but the air is starting to smell of death.

Scott being the dumbass he his falls down a hill in fright. Quickly I scramble down the hill to help him up. Pulling Scott up off the ground, "Dude you okay?" "Yeah just a few bruises". Our hearts freeze in our chest, a weird rumbling sound fills the air. Both of them still. "What the hell is that?" Scott whispers. Swallowing "I think it's growling", looking around they spot a really, really big wolf. Squinting, that can't be right wolves don't have red eyes. Before Stiles can say anything, much less move the wolf jumps on Scott biting him in the side. Quickly spotting a stick Stiles picks it up and hits the wolf. Not the brightest thing to do, but I'm not going to watch Scott get eaten! Hitting the wolf on shoulder, God this thing is huge! Wolves don't even live in this area! What are the chances of coming across a wolf then finding that looks like it eats steroids for a living!

The moment the stick strikes the wolf it quickly turns around and before he can blink his back hit's the ground. Ow! Let's just add more bruises the list. A heavy weight settles across him. Oh God he's going to die! Who's going to look after his dad! His dad can't afford to loose another family member! Throwing up his arms Stiles tries to knock the wolf off. It doesn't even slow the thing down, his human arms might as well be useless. Fangs glisten in the moon light and he's unable to stop the wolf from getting near his throat he knows this is it. Feeling a horrible pain clamp down on his shoulder furthers this realization. He's going to eat me and his dad is going to find him in the woods, probably along with Scott. Stiles' dad is going have to watch another family member be lowered into the ground. He really should have stayed home and never brought Scott along.

Just as the horrible pain starts it ends. He didn't know when he shut his eyes, but he opens the to find the wolf gone and Scott holding his side on the ground. Guilt and fear flood his veins.

"Scott, man are you okay?", Stiles says as the stand a little too quickly feeling dizzy as he makes his way to his friend.

Scott slowly gets to his feet, "That wolf…it bit me.". Looking down at his side, but quickly covering it with his hand to try and stop he bleeding. Finally looking over at Stiles he sees blood pooling around his shoulder. "You got bit too?" Scott says squinting as if it's the most confusing thing.

Annoyed, but glad that he made it out alive, so far. "No, that's just where I spilled some fruit punch earlier. Crazy isn't it? Of course I got bit!" Looking down at his shoulder as best that he could, it didn't look like it was going to need stitches, but was definitely going to scar.

Remembering the girl, "Should we go look at the body again?" an imagine of her life less eyes accusing me as it was my fault she died.

"Oh, God no! That was awful! Why would you want to go look at her again?" Scott's utter look of disgust of his made him feel stupid. Then a thoughtful look came across Scotts face and he just knew whatever was going to say was going to be stupid. "We should tell your dad we found her."

Stiles just stared at him a moment as if he was joking, but Stiles knew he wasn't. "That fall must have left more than a few bruises. If I tell my dad what I saw he'll know it was us out here! I'll be grounded till I'm old! I'm not going to tell him and neither will you." Giving Scott a pointed stare.

"How will they find her then! What if the wolf comes back and finishes off the rest of her?" Scott retaliates looking determined.

"That's not our problem and he probably won't finish her off before they find her. They're already looking and will probably find her soon. It's best that we just go back home already." Besides his shoulder was really hurting. He needed to get home clean it and then get some sleep. Tomorrow can't be any worse then today.

Scott stared at his face trying to find a way to change is mind. With a sign, "Fine, my side hurts, I'm cold and wet. I got to try and get some sleep in for practice anyway." Looking around, "Which way is the road?"

Damn, after all the running, seeing a dead girl, being attacked he didn't know. "I guess we'll have to walk until we find a road." Pulling his phone he checked to see if he had a signal, he didn't. "Do you have a signal?" "No" Scott grits out. Not like he could really call his dad anyway to come find them.

With a groan, "Being first line is a dream now at this rate." Scott says kicking the leaves nearest his foot.

Muttering under is breath, "It was a dream to begin with." Stiles not knowing really which way to go just picks a direction and starts walking.

"Where are you doing? You can't just leave me here!" Scott yells from behind me.

"Home and I'm not leaving you, you have legs use them." Stiles says over his shoulder. Why would Scott even think he was leaving him. He's the one that dragged him out heart, might as well bring him back. Using is flash light Stiles tries to find the road.

They walk for what feels like forever, but he knows it really must be ten minutes. Seeing lights move up ahead quickly, Stiles knows it must be a car, no man can run that fast. "There I see lights, must be a road up ahead." Pointing in the direction of the lights.

Scott looks up from the ground, "Good now I can go home and get some sleep."

Quickly as they can, they walk across the forest, with anticipation in there hearts. When they get up the road they realize it's going to be a long way back. With a moon over their heads and the sound of a howl shaking through he night they quickly follow the road.


	2. The New Girl

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine, all credit goes to Jeff Davis.

A/N: I decided to make the paring Stiles/Isaac, but if your reading this for the paring, you might as well turn around. This is going to be a VERY SLOW BUILD. Or at least that's the way I have intended it to go. This story will have SLOW updates. I'm not sure about what to do with the plot yet, so I wouldn't want to keep uploading new things then having to go back and change them so things make sense.

Stiles wakes up to a really loud beeping. The sound like a fire alarm going off, pricing his ears. Throwing himself from the bed, he slams his hand down on the alarm. Silence. Taking a relieved breath, he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He doesn't remember that damned alarm being so loud. Deciding to see if someone messed with the volume, not that he would think anyone would bother he did it anyway. Sleepy fingers find the volume, only to find it's the same as is always been. That can't be right, he would remember if his alarm always sounded like the fire alarm at school. Stiles was just glad that the alarm didn't wake his dad.

With a groan he walks to his closet. The hard wood floor sending chills up his spine. Last night, well this morning he had finally crashed glancing at the clock, two hours ago. Scott better be at school to share his pain, even if he did drag him along last night. Ignoring the slight tingle of guilt.

Reaching his closet he doesn't even pay attention to what he's grabbing, though it's a nice sky blue. In the midst of putting on his shirt his shoulder throws out some protests. He doesn't know how he forgot about it, probably those two hours of sleep.

He finishes putting on the rest of the clothes and heads to the bathroom sink. He looks up into the mirror and just stares. It's been years since he looked this awful, ever since - no he's not going to go there. There's dark circles under his caramel brown eyes and he's pale, paler than usual. Rubbing the fuzzy hair on his head, thinking of his shoulder he pulls the collar of his shirt over seeing a white bandage. He still wants to apply some medicine to keep it from getting infected. Taking the bandage of he just stares, he remember the bite looking a lot worse last night. It looked almost healed now, already scabbed and the skin was not longer swollen. Though he could tell it was going to scar. Pulling out some supplies he makes a new bandage, though he really don't need it he just wants to keep the scabs from being ripped off by his shirt.

He continues his morning routine, making his way down stairs. Pulling out some Lucky Charms and milk he thinks about last night. Why would a wolf be so far out and in Beacon Hills of all places? Wolves don't live in California. Then to have one go around and possibly kill a girl, he can't be starving not with all the deer he came across last night. Or maybe he had been drawn to the scent of blood and decay in the air and was looking for an easy meal when he came across us. Thinking back to his shoulder, compared to what the wolf could do and what he did he gotten away lucky. Both Scott and Stiles could have been easily killed that night. Hitting the wolf of that size on the shoulder with a thick stick hadn't even slowed it down.

Images of his dad standing over two graves, makes the cereal taste like ash. No longer hungry he dumps the rest into the sink.

He remembered those red eyes flaring up in anger. What wolf had red eyes? The only animals he knew that had red eyes were albino and that wolf was not albino.

A feeling of loneliness clouds his lungs, when he thinks of those red eyes. It's completely illogical, but he feels it anyway. He can't imagine ending up in a strange place, where the land is no longer familiar and you're separated from your pack maybe even a mate with pups. He's live in Beacon Hills all of his life and even though he lost one parent he's always had his dad. He's even had Scott, they may not have known each other since birth, but they've been friends since kindergarten.

He realizes he's been staring into the sink for some time now. However, looking at the clock he sees that he hasn't spaced out for too long and should head to school before he's late.

Pulling out his keys he walks up to his baby. The early morning sun glaring into his eyes. Pulling the jeeps door open, he hops in and drives to school. Not even thinking about the fact that he had forgotten to take his Adderall.

He pulls up, seeing Scott's bike already there he quickly looks around to see Scott by one of the benches. Coming up short, Stiles begins to hear the sounds of many drums going off all at different rhythms. What the hell is that? The band shouldn't be playing so early in the morning. The sound fades just as fast as it had come. Stiles comes back to himself quickly and starts walking again. Reaching Scott, "How's your side?"

Instead of answering he just lifts his shirt to show him. The bite is covered in a bandage similar to his own. "I'm just going to assume your's is a as tender as mine?" giving him a knowing look. When he reaches out to touch Scotts side, Scott jerks back out of the way glaring at his Stiles hand.

"I can't believe we came across a wolf last night. There haven't been wolves in California for sixty years." Stiles remarks excitedly.

He see's Lydia walking to the school. He'd had a crush on her when he was younger, but realizing he would never have a chance with her he stopped pursuing her. Behind her he sees Isaac get out of car, a dark purple bruise decorating his jaw.

Something shifts in his mind, an awareness that wasn't been there before, if he hadn't been so focused on Isaac he might have given it a second thought. A feeling of protectiveness jolts through his system, but he doesn't move.

Anger tightens his fist. The rumor is that Isaac's dad became a drunk and started beating Isaac after his mom died. Stiles would love to beat the shit out of Isaacs' dad, for what he's done.

"Dude your eyes, they look golden!" Snapping back is attention to Scott, "What are you talking about? My eyes are brown." The presence in his mind fades back into some other place that's unreachable to him.

"Must have been a trick of the light, but for a second there they looked very golden.", Scott says squinting at him as if to catch a glimpse of it again.

Looking like he finally gave up, "Hey I need to get my inhaler, mom will be pissed off if I loose it and I need it for practice."

"Yeah, we'll go look for it after school." Stiles attention returns back to Isaac, watching him make his way up to the entrance. Shoulders hunched over head down, probably to hide is face, nobody really looks at him. Their eyes quickly flickering away from him, turning their attention to something else. Isaac walks right pass him and he smells good, but of pain. The scent of cinnamon, rain, something spicy, and iron washes over his face. The scent of iron giving away to the fact that he knows, somewhere out of view Isaac had been injured beyond the bruise.

His thoughts still, he shouldn't be able to smell him quite that well. He doesn't remember being able to smell pain or really anyone one unless they just reeked of body odor or perfume.

Every since this morning where things have been going on. The drums that sound like heart beats, eyes that look golden, and now a heightened since of smell. The only thing that's truly changed in the last twenty-four hours has been the bite.

Troubled he makes his way to class with Scott. The hallway just stinks of the sickening smell of too much perfume mixed with the lack of hygiene, it burns his nose. Has it always been this way, surely he would notice if they school always smelled this bad. By the time they make it to class the smells have toned down a bit. The teacher talks about the girl that was found last night. Informing us that the cops already had a suspect.

He really hoped that by Stiles and Scott being out there, the cops hadn't caused some innocent person.

The sound of a heart beat starts again, growing louder, but before he can analyze it the classroom door opens. A girl with long dark brown curly hair reaching down to her elbows, a soft round face and dark brown eyes walks into class with a man, "Class this is our new student, Allison Argent, please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Allison gives the class a shy smile and walks around the room to sit down behind Scott. Looking over, Stiles sees Scott turn around and hand Allison a pen. Why is he giving her a pen? It's not like she asked for one and she hasn't even had time to take any items out of her purse. A shocked expression flickers across her face before she smiles, "Thanks". Taking one glance at Scotts expression leaves no doubt to who he likes.

In-between, classes Stiles meets up at Scotts locker to find Scott looking over his shoulder. Across the hall Stiles sees the new girl talking to Lydia and Jackson. Looking back at Scott with his starry eyed gaze he know he's smitten. Stiles having his back turned to the trio hears Lydia, "So, this weekend there's this party", "A party?" Allison questions, "Yeah Friday night, you should come." Jackson adds helpfully. "Uh, I can't this Friday, it's family night, thanks for asking." Allison says apologetically. Stiles hasn't stopped staring at Scotts face, the same starry eyed expression never wavering. Jackson still makes an attempt to get her to go, "You sure?" all the while telling her about him being the lacrosse captain and stopping by to watch them practice. Eventually talking her into going, the trio leaves.

Stiles just stands there wondering how he could even hear them, wondering if it's tied to the weird drumming sound that been plaguing him.

"Are we going to Lydia's party?" Stiles says looking in the spot where the trio stood a minute ago.

"Who isn't going?" Scott finishes pulling things out of his locker and they go to class.

Scott and Stiles work their way out of the changing room and no Stiles did not pay attention to Isaac change. He didn't pay attention to the way the muscles in his back bunched up and relaxed as he changed into gear. No he didn't see any of that.

They head out to the field. The fresh air doing Stiles' nose some good, after the almost non-stop overwhelming smells of perfumes and hygiene.

"Your really going to leave me to sit out alone?" Stiles looks at Scott in disbelief.

"I can't sit out all my life." Scott remarks, trying to get Stiles to understand.

Stiles still thinks he's lost it. Scott's never been good at lacrosse and even if he was his asthma would get him. Oh well, it's better for Scott to try and make first line then sit out the whole time.

Stiles from the side lines watches Coach throw gear at Scott yelling, "You're in, goal". Scott says something back looking confused. Stiles watches Scott walk up the goalnetawkwardly, turning to face the team, it looks like he's trying to relax. A whistle sounds and Scott grabs his head with both hands twisting around as if he's trying to crush is head. Frowning, Stiles wonders if maybe his friends lost it. Whiles he's twisting around grabbing his head. Stiles watches a team member toss a ball that hits Scott directly in the middle of his mask, he falls to the ground. The sound of laughter can be heard all around. Face palming Stiles prays Scott can get his shit together before he really doesn't make first line. Another team member throws a ball, looking confident. Scott moves his arm and just stares at his lacrosse stick. Stiles is quickly scanning the ground looking for where the ball went. Unable to find it, he glances up to see Scott face in shock then working into a dazed smile. Excited Stiles shouts out, "Yeah!". He might actually have a chance. The team just stares at Scott unable to comprehend what their seeing. The next team member is more cautious but moves quickly throwing the ball. Scott catches this one as well! Unable to keep is his excitement in Stiles cheers from the sidelines. Scott continues to do well, when he sees a pissed off Jackson cut to the front of the line. Shit this is going to be it, Jackson is the best on the team. Even though Scott has caught all the balls, this might be the end of his good luck. Jackson wasting no time runs forward jumps with a twist in the air sending the ball head for Scott. Stiles' gut sinks, this is it. There's no way Scott can catch this. With quick reflexes Scott twists to the side and captures the ball with the lacrosse stick. Stiles is stunned for a second then his brain clicks back on. Oh my God he did it! Scott actually caught the ball! Stiles jumps up and cheers hands thrown to the air. Feeling proud, "That's my friend!". Jackson looks so pissed, but Stiles couldn't care his friend just caught the ball from the best player!

With practice over the team goes back into the changing room. Once in there, team members crowd around Scott congratulating him and other's sending him not so nice glares.

Back in the woods, Stiles and Scott cross a small stream. "I don't know what it was, it's like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and that's not the only weird thing. I can hear and smell things, I shouldn't be able to hear and smell." Stiles cuts in, "Smell things, like what?". Stiles can't help, but remember the weird presence in his mind that kept flickering across his consciousness through out the day. Or the extremely loud alarm, the weird sound of heart beats. The strong smells of perfume and body odor that clouded the hall ways and class rooms, and the conversations he shouldn't have been able to hear from where he was. "The mint gum in your pocket." Scott says looking at his pocket. Stiles reaches into his pocket already knowing it's there cause he can smell it too.

At least he's not the only one that seems to be a little off today. "Yeah, I've been seeing, smell, and hearing weird things too all day. What do you thinks happening? Do you think it has to do with that wolf last night?". Flashes of red flicker across his mind. Those eyes filled with so much anger. The sound of leaves and breathing are the only things heard for a few minutes.

"What if we got an infection?" a worried look falls across Scotts face.

"No, I don't think so, but things have been weird. Do you hear the sound of a heart beat?", Stiles watches Scotts face closely.

"Yeah, I've been hearing it too." Scott moves his hand over his chest to cover his heart.

"It's weird though, how can that be our heart? You can't just hear your heart much less anyone else's without a stethoscope." Stepping over a branch as they make their way through the forest.

"Then what's going on with us? We shouldn't be able to do these things. Practice was amazing, but I know I couldn't do that before and my asthma hasn't been bothering me today." looking at Stiles, "Has your ADHD been bothering you today, cause you seem more focused?". No, today he really had been more focused, more focused then he can ever remember being. Thinking about he doesn't even remember taking it this morning. Eyes widening he turns to Scott, "Actually I forgot to take my Adderall this morning!" As they draw closer to the spot where the girl was, conversation dies down both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"I don't know what's happening to us, but Friday's the full moon. Maybe the wolf we saw in the woods was more than a just a regular wolf. What if it was a werewolf? Okay no that's dumb, completely ignore what I just said.". As cool as it might be to be a werewolf, werewolves were just a myth. Though the thought wouldn't leave him. It explained many things, he'd have to do research later.

Coming to a stop, "This is where the girl was last night, where the deer came running out from the trees and I dropped my inhaler." Scott and Stiles look around on the ground. Scott's right this is the spot even if it was dark last night. He can see the dark stain on the ground where the girl had laid, but no inhaler.

"Maybe something moved the inhaler." Stiles says with a sinking feeling in his gut. They probably should go, he didn't want to think about what moved Scotts' inhaler.

"Whatever happened to the girl, maybe they didn't take my inhaler. The things eighty bucks." Scotts squats down still looking around.

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye Stiles looks up to see a man in all black, with a leather jacket, black hair and maybe blue eyes, too hard to see at this distance standing just there. Oh God, he's going to kill us, no act calm! They're in so much trouble. He sends up a silent prayer hoping his dad won't hear about this. Tapping Scott on the shoulder they both turn completely to face the man.

The man begins to walk closer, "What are you doing here?" Shit, Stiles rubs his head nervously, "Huh? This is private property." The man looks pissed. Stiles trying to work his way out of this quickly say, "Sorry man we didn't know." Scott speaks up, "Yeah we were just looking for something, but - uh forget it." The mans handsome face still doesn't look very impressed, blue eyes accusing. The man reaches into his pocket and quickly pulls out an inhaler tossing it to Scott. Then he just walks away. Stiles just stands there for a moment shocked. He's just going to walk away? Not even escort them out? Probably doesn't think he has too, he already looks intimating enough. Then it hits him he knows who that man is!

Scott's ready to go now that he has his inhaler, "Alright, come on, I got to get ready for work."

Ignoring his comment, "Dude that was Derek Hale! You remember him right? He's only a few years older than us." his arms reaching towards Scott as if to push the memories into his chest, "His family, they all burned to death in a fire, like ten years ago."

Realization flickers across Scott's face, "Wonder what he's doing back." looking at the spot where Derek stood a minute ago.

Shrugging, "Come on." Stiles already eager to get out of here. Too many weird things have been going on. Hopefully Derek wouldn't file a complaint.

That night Stiles comes home to his Dad asleep, with his head on the living room table. He heads over to the table about to wake his dad when he see's Derek's name. Looking down at his picture he can sort of see his face, if it wasn't for the two almost - lights covering his face from the nose to the forehead down. He looks around at a few of the others, gathering that his must be the list of suspects his dad is working on trying to figure out who killed the girl. When he sees all that he needs, he wakes his Dad and makes dinner for the both of them.

Stiles was having the weirdest dream he was out in the woods. Looking down he saw that he was only in his boxers, but it wasn't cold out despite the slight wind and fog that covered the forest. Walking around he quickly noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he saw an outline of the wolf. Adrenaline flooding his system, he takes off trying to run without hitting any trees and still keep track of the wolf. The wolf follows him through the fog and then he hears a river up ahead, maybe the wolf won't swim across. Quickly coming up on the river he doesn't even give it a second thought, he jumps.

The cold jolt of the water wakes him. Looking around he really is in water. What the hell was he doing in water? There is no way that dream was real. Looking around he realizes he's in someone's pool. Quickly pulling himself out he comes to the conclusion he must have been sleep walking. This shit is just getting weirder and weirder by the minute. He doesn't sleep walk! Then for him to actually get out of his house and into someone's pool is ridiculous. Good, thing he knows how to swim or this might have been the last thing he did.

Making his way back home he gets ready for school. As he's brushing his teeth he hears his dad talking on the phone, that can't be right his dad's all the way down stairs.

"What did the fiber analysis come up with, was it a cougar that got the girl?" pause, "Wolf? That's not possible, they must have messed it up, we don't have wolves around here.", another pause, "Have them look at it again. They must have made a mistake somewhere." Stiles hears a soft click and knows his father's off the phone.

He finishes brushing his teeth and decides to look at his bite. Pulling the bandage back he just sees a scared shoulder. There is no way that bite healed as quickly as it did. Only adding more fuel to the fire that a werewolf must have bite him.

Thinking it over he heads down stairs for breakfast. He spots his father looking at the newspaper, but his eyes aren't moving, his expression troubled.

"How are things at work? They find out anything new about the dead girl?" Stiles attempting to milk his dad for information.

"You know I can't talk about work related things with you and why where you in the woods last night with Scott?" pinning him with a pointed stare over the top of his news paper.

Freezing, "What are you talking about I was at Scott's house last night." He can hear the lie in his own voice. Shit, this was not good, he was going to be grounded for the rest of his life.

His Dads' eyes never flicker from watching his face, "Then why did I hear what sounded to me as Scott voice yelling, 'Stiles!'" His Dad watching to see how he's going to wiggle himself out of this one.

"Okay fine, we were out in the woods, but we just wanted to see the girl." admitting defeat, Stiles pleads with his eyes that he didn't mean any real trouble.

"You know you shouldn't be listening into my phone calls. Besides going out into the woods at night looking for a half body is dangerous. You guys could have been hurt or lost and we wouldn't have been able to find you for sometime." his Dads' face goes from angry to concerned and disappointed all throughout the scolding.

"I only listen to the interesting phone calls and I know it wasn't my smartest idea, but we were just curious."

"I'll think about your punishment, when I have the time and energy." Guilt punches Stiles in the gut, he knows his Dad has been working hard and then for him to go and pull of this stunt couldn't have helped his Dads' reputation at work. Thinking about his Dad probably told him it was only his son and his sons friend that were out there, that's probably why they got away so easily.

Walking over to the fridge, "You eat anything yet?" bending down to pull out some eggs and bacon.

"Hmm, no not yet. I've been busy." His Dad rubs at his eyes when he moves his arms back down Stiles can see the dark circles under his eyes.

Stiles nods by the stove already pulling out some pans to cook. When the food is all done Stiles fixes his Dad and himself a plate, making sure to put only two slices of bacon on his plate knowing his Dad's on a diet. Putting the plate in front of his Dad, he frowns down at his plate looking at the bacon. Stiles hears him mutter under his breath, "Damn diet." Both of them quickly finish their food, Stiles putting the plates in the sink already. About to leave he turns to his Dad, "Get some sleep you need it, I'm sure everything is going to work itself out." His Dad just nods too tired to disagree.

Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he gets in his jeep and goes to school.

The day passes quickly and every time he tries to talk to Scott he's chatting away with the new girl Allison. At lunch the just stare at each other as if they can't get enough of the other. It's kind of unnerving watching the two of them. As if only the two of them exist in the universe. Scanning the lunch room for another place to sit, cause he's not going to sit by two love sick obsessed teens. He tried to tell Scott what his father found out about the fiber analysis, but his every attempt was ignored or dismissed. All they could do it talk about going to Lydia's party.

He spots Isaac sitting a few tables away all alone. The bruise on his face a slightly lighter purple. The presence yet again flickers across his mind, urging him to walk over there and talk to him.

Picking up his tray he walks over to where Isaac is, not sure what he's even going to say. As he reaches the table Isaac glances up at his face and back down at his food. Looking like he would rather be any where but here.

"Can I sit here?" Stiles really doesn't know what else to say, but he can feel the presence in his mind almost preen.

Isaac looks at him this time, studying his face, dark blue eyes suspicious. "Why, don't you sit with Scott?". His eyes flicker to where Scott and Allison are now talking about only God knows what. If he didn't know better he could of sworn that he just growled. The presence in is mind just as angry as he feels.

"I'm not sitting over there cause those two, are so engrossed with each other that they won't pay attention to anything that's not them." The bitter taste of jealously poisons his tongue. He's been friends with Scott for ages and a girl that only arrived yesterday takes his place! He wonders if Scott has even noticed that he's not at the table anymore. The urge to seriously hurt the girl swells beneath his skin. Stopping, before he takes that thought any further he turns his attention to Isaac, "So, can I sit here?" His eyes hopeful, meeting dark blue ones.

Isaac looks at the table he left one more time, before nodding. Feeling relieved he sits down and just eats. He already feels like he's approached on Isaac's space enough. No need to drag the poor boy into conversation.

The bell rings, dismissing them. Before Isaac can leave, Stiles quickly spouts out, "Thanks for letting sit me here." Isaac pauses to listen to what he says and just nods leaving him to throw away his tray. He glances over to Scott and Allison, both of them already headed to classes. Trying to ignore the sense of betrayal that flickered in his finger tips.

Practice rolls around, but yet again Scott is too busy too listen. He sees Scott wave to Allison, "Got a question McCall?". Scott quickly puts his arm down his attention turning to the coach, "What?".

"You raised your hand, you have a question?" Everyone's looking at Scott expectant. Stiles holds back his laugher, knowing full well that Scott didn't want to ask a question.

"Oh no, I was just uh - nothing sorry."

Seeing that Scott wasn't going to ask a question, "Okay". The coach turns his attention back on the team. "You know how this goes, if you don't make the cut. You're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season." he slowly works his way across the front of the group saying each statement to their face. "You make the cut you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves you. Crème cheese." he ends his list of statements at Scott. "Now get out there and show me what you got!"

The team breaks up going to their places. The ball gets passed around, then Scott catches it only to have Jackson knock him to the ground.

The team gets back in their places with Scott and Jackson in the middle. Quickly Scott swipes up the ball before Jackson can, running off to get it into the goal. He quickly dodges people and even flips of over two of them, landing on his feet! He throws it, the goalie misses, and he makes a score.

The team gathers around, except Jackson, cheering and congratulating Scott.

"McCall, get over here! What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field! What are ya trying out for the gymnastics team?"

Scott just stares at him in disbelief, "No coach."

"What the hell was that?"

"I - I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot." Scott glances over at the goal, before quickly looking back at the coach.

"Yeah, well ya made the shot. And guess what? Your startin buddy." slapping Scotts' arm, "You made first line." Scott's face breaks out into an excited smile.

Stiles just sits there. Wondering if the bite really did change both of them and if so could he do these things as well? Since the bite, he hasn't played lacrosse. Would he be just as good as Scott or has Scott finally gained the coordination and quick refluxes to do what he just did. Probably not, it has to do with the bite there's no way he could play the way he did without using his inhaler.

It was time to do what he did best: research.

He went to the library before going home and grabbed some books that could potentially help him in his research. His father isn't home when he arrives. Heading up the stairs he turns on his computer and waits till it loads. Once it's loaded he pulls up the search engine and start's looking at things such as 'Lycaon', 'Wolfsbane', and 'Silver'. Scott really needs to be over here to learn about all the things he found. They all seem to fall into place with the things that had been happening to Scott and him. He really thinks they've been bitten by werewolves. There's no other explanation, unless they were losing their minds. He texts Scott telling him that he needs to come over.

Going back to his research he becomes so engrossed in what he's doing that when he hears a knock on the door his heart feels like it could rip out of his chest. The presence in his mind pushed to the front with a sharp intensity. If he had looked in the mirror in that moment he would have noticed his eyes change to a strong gold, then flicker back to his original caramel brown.

He shuts the lid of the computer before going to the door. Opening it to find Scott on the other side. "Get in.", annoyed at himself for forgetting he told Scott to come over, "You got to see this. I've been reading, websites, books, all this information."

"Is this about the body?" Scott says sitting down.

"No their still questioning people, even Derek Hale and the fiber analysis came back as wolf hair." Throwing the last part in there after two days of trying to get the information across.

"Derek Hale? You mean the man we saw in the woods the other day?"

"Yeah, but that's not it." Stiles already eager to move along to what he found out through his research.

"What then?" Scott says a little nervously. Seriously, has he not given any more thought to what he has been able to do in the past few days?

"The bite in the woods. I started doing all this research. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Honestly Scott!

"It's a signal, okay when a wolf's alone, when it howls it signals it's location to the rest of the pack. So if you were to wolf out. That means others could have been near by, maybe even a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott just looks at him in shocked disbelief.

"No a pack of werewolves." As soon as the words passed from his lips he knew Scott was going to have none of it.

Scott stands up, "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? I know you mentioned being a werewolf in the woods, but seriously? I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott picks up his bag, getting ready to go. He can't pick up Allison at least not tonight! Out of all the nights of course Scott picks this one.

"I saw you on the field today Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing alright, it was impossible." Stiles says finally getting out the ugly truth.

"Okay so I made a good shot." Scott already walking towards the door.

"No you made an incredible shot, I mean the way you move, your speed, your reflexives. People can't just suddenly do that over night. And there's the vision and the sense. Don't you think I didn't notice that you didn't use your inhaler." This is not going good at all. Scott is not taking well to the fact that all his accomplishments in the past few days might have nothing really to do with him.

"Hey I can't think about this now. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! What no - the full moon's tonight! Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do!" Scott retaliates. "I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it!"

Okay that hurt. "I'm trying to help. You know it's not just the moon that will cause us to physically change, it also just happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peek."

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah your urge to kill" Stiles looks at Scott with a pointed stare.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles." He had felt it earlier too, but he didn't think it would be wise to mention that he felt it when thinking of Allison.

That reminds him, reaching behind him he pulls out one of the books he had been reading earlier. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.", turning around with fake enthusiasm, "Alright! I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You got to cancel this date. You got to call her right now"

"What are you doing?" Stiles reaches into Scotts bag looking for his cell.

"I'm canceling this date -"

"NO GIVE IT TO ME" Scott yells, he goes to punch him in the face, but Stiles catches his fist. The presence quickly goes to the front of his mind. He might as well think of it as the wolf, there's nothing else it could be. His eyes are gold, looking at Scott. Looking down at where he caught his fist he can see he has longer nails, and suspects that Scott probably has them too. Feeling Scott relax, he lets go of his fist.

Scott looks shocked at his own actions, "I'm sorry. I got to go get ready for that party.". He just watches him go, unable to believe his ears. After what he just did and the things he told him he's going to go to a party! When Scott reaches the door he turns to face him, "I'm sorry."

Knowing even he shouldn't go to the party he does despite better judgment, but he feels like he should watch over Scott even if he knows he'll be affected by the full moon too.

He arrives pulling up with his jeep. The place is already filled with cars and the sounds of too loud music.

Ringing the door bell, he prays that Lydia lets him in. Lydia opens the door staring at him for a moment and in that moment he feels like she's staring into his soul. Giving a nod she lets him and wonders off going to talk to some other guests.

Dancing outside around the pool he sees Scott and Allison enter. He sees Scott freeze up. Looking in the direction of where he's staring he see Derek glancing between the two of them. Not taking his off of Derek he sees him jump up on the roof climbing out of view.

Oh crap, please don't let Derek be the one that bit them that night. There's nothing worse then having the guy that might have attacked you still be in the surrounding area no less on the night there suppose to lose control and change.

He continues to dance around a little more when it hits him. His heart beat sky rockets and he feels dizzy. The wolf in his mind scratching against his skull. The need to run, to hunt, to kill pumps through his veins.

No he needs to calm down. He can't loose control around a group of teenagers, much less at a party. Thinking of his mom calms him down, even if it depresses him. He thinks of all the times she would bake with him in the kitchen while he worked on his homework. Though it took him forever to get it down due to his attention span she never got angry with him.

Thinking of his mother seems to have done the trick, the wolf inside him doesn't completely quiet down, but becomes more manageable.

Looking around he spots Scott having the same issue he did a minute ago. Still in a bit of a daze he makes his way over to Scott, "Come on Scott we got to go." He grabs on to Scotts arm, feeling no resistance. Both of them slowly make their way to his jeep. He really doesn't feel like driving, but he knows he has to get home. He can hear the Allison calling out their names, but he really couldn't care at the moment.

Both of them pile into his jeep, while he turns the engine on and starts driving down the road. He looks in his review mirror to see Derek talking to Allison. Too late to turn around he makes his way back home, praying that Allison is going to be okay and Derek won't do anything to her.

As they get out of his car and make their way into his house, thank God his dad isn't home, he hears Scott loosing control. "Scott you need to calm down focus on something.", turning on his shower he throws Scott in with his clothes still on.

Stiles goes to his window, looking at the full moon when he hears Scott talking behind him. "Listen you got to find Allison."

"Look she's fine I saw her talking to Derek, but she's at the party. He wouldn't do anything to her not in front of all of those people. If she's not at the party she's probably got a ride from someone."

"Derek Hale's the werewolf! He's the one that bit us and killed the girl in the woods! Why didn't you tell me earlier!", Scott quickly moves across the room already changing into a more wolf like state. His ears lengthen and his teeth grow. He's eyes flood yellow, his nails grow. Seeing him coming towards him Stiles quickly changes too, but before he can do anything Scott shoves him knocking him to the side. By the time he regains his balance he sees Scott hop down from the second floor roaring when he hit's the ground. Quickly Stiles goes after him. Following him all the way to the preserve. Where he finds Scott on top of an expensive looking black car. Before he can do anything Scott's already gone, running somewhere in the woods. Following his scent he hears the sounds of fighting. Oh God, please don't let it be the werewolf! Running faster he comes up to Derek and Scott, but before he can get close he hears Derek say to Scott, "It's too late their already here. Run!" Both of them scatter Derek running off to God knows hear.

When he see's an arrow just barely miss Scott. Only to have another arrow shot at him going through his arm and pinning him to a tree. Looking around he see's men with crossbows quickly coming over to them. There's three of them and the form a V. He hears the man in the middle say, "Take him." With no time to think he's by Scotts side in a heart beat pulling out the arrow. He hears the sounds of commotion behind him. Derek comes up beside them and they run. No time to think if Derek was going to kill them he would have let Scott get killed and he was probably the one that took out those men. Stiles pushes the wolf below the surface, changing his face back the way it's always been. After running for a while they stop, "What were they?" Scott says panting from where he's sitting down now. Stiles looks to Derek waiting for an answer. "Hunters, they've been hunting us for centuries." Makes sense, there's always something out there to hunt something else. Even if they were werewolves.

"Us! You! You did this to us!" Scott says looking to Stiles quickly. Stiles didn't say anything he was going to listen before making accessions on a man that could possibly help us.

"Is it really so bad Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could have ever hope?" Derek just looks at Scott as if he doesn't fully understand why he's reacting this way. "You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." Stiles could understand how it could be a gift, maybe not the way they received it but a gift nothing less.

"I don't want it." Scott says bitterly. Stiles can't believe what he's hearing. After all the things Scott has accomplished in the past few days he would love to have it all taken away from him? Stiles just shakes his head, not wanting to listen to this bullshit.

"You will." Derek says, with no hint of doubt. Staring Scott down from where he his on the ground. "And your going to need me if you want learn how to control it." Looking at Scott and me, "We're brothers now." Derek heads off to who knows where.

This was great news to Stiles. They had someone to teach them, someone who had been a werewolf he bet for a long time. Scott didn't look like any of this agreed with him. Frowning, Stiles really didn't understand why Scott was so against all of this. With nothing better to do after Derek left he drives Scott home. On the way there he hears Scott speak up, "You know what actually worries me the most?"

Please don't let it be Allison, thinking of the girl that had caused all this trouble in the woods. "If you say Allison I'm going to punch you in the head."

Ignoring his threat, "She probably hates me now."

Stiles really feels like punching him, but pushes the feeling aside, "I doubt that, but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you're a freakin werewolf." Scott just looks at him. "Okay that might be a bad idea." Scott just puts his head against the window defeated. Seeing this Stiles tries to break him out of his gloom with some humor, "Hey we'll get through this. Come on! If I have to I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once I could do it." He drives Scott to his home the rest of the way in silence.


End file.
